The use of individual container systems is not new to the art. However, the transportation and the raising of the lower mechanism of the instant invention is far more superior to the prior art making it unique and revolutionary to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,100 issued to Lockamy Jul. 10, 2007 provides a lifting and transportation system for a cargo containers that relies on “One or more tethers 550 comprising, for example appropriate chains, straps or the like, are connected between each lifting member . . . ”. The instant invention relies on the leg members that engage the bottom channel of the container. As the rollers pass into the channel and slide the length of the rails the container is safely engaged. This system is more efficient and safer than the prior art because once it is engaged the container is attached to the lifting mechanism. Tethers of various sorts can become detached and create a safety risk. In the Lockamy patents the lift system must be moved to the rear of the transport vehicle then lowered. The instant invention can be lowered to the ground then moved to the rear of the transport vehicle and slid into the container and then lifted. This system is unique because the lift system forks are outside of the transport vehicles rear axles. The following Patents and Publications all suffer the same inferiority, U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,004; 2006/0245878; 2006/0104802, and 2004/0191038 all in the name of Lockamy.